1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a bookmark service in a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an electronic communication technology rapidly develops, applications of a wired communication network and a wireless communication network gradually expand. For example, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone as well as a computer provide an Internet access function via a wired line or wirelessly.
A terminal that provides an Internet access function (referred to as a ‘communication terminal’ hereinafter) provides various techniques for facilitating a user's access to a desired website. For example, the communication terminal provides techniques for accessing a desired website using a bookmark, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) input, a home page, a background screen, a visual bookmark, etc.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a bookmark using technique in the conventional communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, the technique that uses the bookmark allows a user to register an address of a desired website in advance in the communication terminal, and immediately access the desired website via the registered address. The technique that uses the bookmark has an advantage of classifying websites for each folder according to a characteristic of a website, but has a disadvantage that it is not intuitive, because a relevant website is represented using an address or a simple description.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating an URL input technique in the conventional communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 2, the URL input technique allows a user to input a URL of a desired website into an input window directly. In this technique, a user may access a website whose URL is known directly, but there is inconvenience of having to input the URL case by case via an input unit such as a keypad, a keyboard, and a touchpad.
FIG. 3 is a view illustrating a home page using technique in the conventional communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 3, the technique that uses the home page allows a user to register a specific website as a home page at a communication terminal, and then access the website set as the home page when entering a web browser. Since the technique that uses the home page accesses the home page without performing a separate operation upon entrance of the web browser, the user may access the home page within a shortest time, but in the case where the user does not desire to access the website designated as the home page, the user ends up paying unnecessary traffic costs navigating to the home page automatically and then navigating to the desired page.
FIG. 4 is a view illustrating a background screen using technique in the conventional communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 4, the technique that uses a background screen allows a user to access a website via an icon provided on a background screen of the communication terminal. In this technique, access to a website is easy but an icon representing the website is fixed, so that a characteristic of the website cannot be represented or is difficult to change according to a user's taste.
FIG. 5 is a view illustrating a visual bookmark using technique in the conventional communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 5, the visual bookmark technique allows a user to access a desired website using a bookmark showing the website in advance. This technique has an excellent visual effect. However, in case of a website having a small logo, the user cannot easily discriminate the relevant logo and so readability declines. Since a screen of the website should be captured and stored in advance, a problem may occur in aspects of a memory and performance of the communication terminal. In addition, due to a speed of loading a screen and a readability problem, the number of websites that may be shown on one screen is small.
As described above, the website access techniques provided by the conventional communication terminal have disadvantages in aspects of readability, website access easiness, and performance of a communication terminal. Therefore, a technique for meeting users' various desires and facilitating an access to a desired website while minimizing the above disadvantages is desired.